The invention relates to a contact device for a multiconductor cable comprising a terminal support and a terminal cover of insulating material. The terminal support contains recesses in which terminals are located. Terminals at the side of the terminal cover comprise bifurcated insulation piercing contacts. Insulated electrical conductors of multiconductor cable are passed through the contact cover to the bifurcated insulation piercing contacts.
Said contact device is known from the Dutch patent application No. 7603291, laid open to public inspection. In this known device the insulated electrical conductors are passed through separate bores in the terminal cover, after which the ends are pressed between the tinesof the bifurcated insulation piercing contacts, located in the terminal support. The lower surface of the terminal cover comprises recesses for accommodating the bifurcated insulation piercing contacts, whereas transversely to each recess a deep groove is made for accommodating the bent end of the electrical conductor pressed between the tines of the insulation piercing contact. Upon assembling this contact device each conductor first has to be bent rectangularly at its end to be connected, after which this bent portion is pressed between the tines of the corresponding insulation piercing contact. The free end of the electrical conductor is passed through corresponding bores in the terminal cover, which cover then is slid over the core piercing contacts and lowered on the terminal support upon pulling the ends of the conductors extending out of the bores.
Using a multitude of conductors to assemble such a contact device is time-consuming. This contact device does not lend itself to automatic assembly processes. If one of the connectors has to be repaired or replaced, the terminal cover has to be removed, the conductor has to be replaced and the terminal cover has to be positioned again. As a matter of course the remaining conductors may be damaged or torn apart in this repairing process.